


Once in a Life Time Light

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oumota, Vacation, oumasai, saimota, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kaito plans a trip for him, Kokichi, and Shuichi to see the Northern Lights.





	Once in a Life Time Light

It was late into the night, stars glittering across the night sky and the wind dancing with the leaves in the trees. Nature wasn’t something the trio really appreciated normally, but there was something about the quiet of the night that amplified the serene beauty they were surrounded by. It was late at night, perfect for the main event of their little vacation to Alaska.

The Northern Lights.

Kaito had saved up for the occasion for months, he had planned everything down to the last detail. Shuichi himself was surprised by how thorough Kaito had been with the planning, and while the Northern Lights were definitely not the _ only _ reason why they had gone to Alaska for their vacation, it was definitely the star of the show Kaito had planned.

However, for all of Kaito’s planning, he couldn’t have predicted Kokichi’s inability to stay warm.

It wasn’t that Kokichi hadn’t tried, granted. The poor boy, lips nearly turning blue and teeth chattering, was dressed in several layers of clothes, at least two layers of said clothes being spares Kaito had brought with them. He was just so small and thin, and the cold sunk into his body so quickly.

Kaito looked over Kokichi, frowning at the sight. There was no denying it. Kokichi was shivering violently, and nothing was keeping him warm in the face of the chilly wind and snow. He tried to lie, brightly smiling despite his clear suffering, but Shuichi nor Kaito were having any of it.

Shuichi was sitting next to Kokichi, arms wrapped around him in an attempt to bring him the warmth he so desperately needed, but failing to do so.

“Maybe we should go back to the cabin,” Shuichi suggested. “We can always try again tomorrow night.”

“Nooooo!” Kokichi whined, even through the chatter of his teeth, he would protest. “We gotta see! I wanna see the Northern Lights!”

“Dude, it’s not worth getting _ hypothermia _ over,” Kaito grumbled. As disappointed as he was by the turn of events, he couldn’t stand to see Kokichi suffering. “We’re going back and getting you in front of a heater or a fire.”

“No!” Kokichi insisted, shaking his head violently. “I’m fiiine! Jeez, it’s just a little cold, it’s no big deal.”

“Kokichi, your lips are blue.”

“Sooo what, Kaito?” Kokichi pouted. “I’ll be fiiiine…”

“Okay, nope, that’s it,” Kaito grunted, standing up and picking Kokichi up into his arms. “We’re going back.”

“Nooo!” Kokichi whined, flailing to the best of his ability, but the cold clearly draining him of his energy. “I’m _ fine, _ I wanna see the lights!”

“A-ah…” Shuichi stood up as well, tailing after Kaito and Kokichi with a soft frown. “Kokichi, your health is more important to us than this. Please, don’t–”

“Put me down!” Kokichi interrupted, struggling more. He managed to make Kaito grunt, but not much else. “The lights are gonna start soon! We can’t just leave now!”

With Kokichi’s struggling, Shuichi had to open the car door for Kaito, and winced when Kaito roughly shoved Kokichi in the back seat. “Shut up, we’re leaving and that’s _ final.” _

“I’m not a little kid, you know!” Kokichi hissed. “I don’t need you two to baby me just ‘cause I’m cold!”

“Shuichi, get in the car.” Kaito sounded tired, but most of all, Shuichi could hear the disappointment in his tone. “I’ll drive.”

Shuichi sighed, shaking his head softly as he did as he was told. He could hear Kokichi continuing to protest, but it went ignored.

“Kokichi, really, it’s okay,” Shuichi tried to settle him down, turning back from the passenger’s seat to face him. “We’ll try again tomorrow night, with better supplies for it. It’s really not that big of a deal…”

“But it _ is _ a big deal!” Kokichi cried out, growling. “Kaito’s been planning this for _ months _ and we already missed the lights _ last _ time!” Shuichi didn’t miss the way Kokichi’s eyes shimmered, glassy with guilt and disappointment. “We’re _ never _ gonna see them if we keep quitting just ‘cause I’m a little too cold!”

Kokichi’s words seemed to reach Kaito, who wasn’t so much as looking at Kokichi and instead at the path ahead of them. Hands on the wheel and ignition started, he was just about ready to ignore Kokichi and start driving.

However, instead, Kaito turned on the car’s heating unit.

“I’m giving it ten minutes,” Kaito started. “Ten minutes and if you’re still freezing your ass off back there, we’re leaving.”

“Okay!” The immediate cheer in Kokichi’s voice was startling, but it didn’t take Shuichi long to realize it was forced. “Oh! But you and Shuichi have to come back here and cuddle me. And play some nice music! We gotta have a nice atmosphere for the big show!”

Shuichi only sighed at Kokichi’s demand, searching through his phone for a decent song. Meanwhile, Kaito had climbed his way into the back seat, and wrapped his arms around Kokichi, who immediately snuggled his face into Kaito’s chest and curled up against him. Very clearly, Kokichi was trying to leech off of Kaito’s body heat.

After Shuichi picked a song to play on repeat–a soft, soothing piano song that he remembered Kaede playing at one of her shows–he joined his boyfriends in the back seat. He sat himself on the other side of Kokichi, and wrapped his arms around him.

It was shocking how much colder Kokichi had been, and he didn’t miss the way Kokichi was shivering in his embrace. Soon though, the heat from the car and the cuddling brought color and warmth back to Kokichi’s skin.

Before long, a hint of green light caught Shuichi’s eye, and he glanced out the window of the car. The sky had started to light up with a colorful array of light, and from how strong it was already, Shuichi suspected that it had started at least a few minutes prior.

“Oooohhhh! Kaito! Kaito look, look!” Kokichi was second to notice, eyes widened and lips curled into a giant grin. “It’s happening! Looook!” 

And look he did.

While Shuichi had seen videos taken of the Northern Lights before, it was an entirely different experience to witness them for himself. All three of them had fallen silent for at least five minutes, letting the soft sounds of the piano soothe the air as the lights danced across the night sky.

The quiet was suddenly interrupted, however, when Kokichi gasped.

“Guys, we gotta take pictures!” He cried out. “Come on, come on! We gotta get pictures of us with the lights!”

As he made his attempt to squirm out of Kaito’s embrace, Kaito tightened his hold. “Oh no you don't–we just got you warm again!”

“Kaiiiiitooooo!” Kokichi whined, tears immediately forming in his eyes as he gave Kaito soft whimpers. “We gotta take a picture! At least one! We gotta save it and make the memory eternal!”

“Dude, _ no, _ you’ll freeze.”

“Pleaaaaaaaase?” Shuichi couldn’t help but to give a sympathetic whine when he saw Kokichi pull out the big puppy eyes. “It’s just for one picture! I swear, I’ll be fine for one picture!”

Kaito tried oh-so hard to resist the puppy eyes. He even tried to closed his own eyes, but Kokichi only started whimpering in response. Finally, with a groan, Kaito relented; “Ugh… _ fine, _ just _ one _ picture.”

“Yeeeeeey!” Before Kaito could even think to change his mind, Kokichi had squirmed over Shuichi and was out the door before anyone could stop him.

“Shuiiichiii! We gotta use your camera!” Kokichi demanded as Shuichi slipped out from the car. “Your camera is waaaay better than Kaito’s crappy ancient phone, and mine’s dead.”

“Hey! My phone isn’t ancient!” With Kaito following behind him, he couldn’t see the annoyance on Kaito’s face, but he could certainly _ hear _ it. “It’s _ practical.” _

“Yeah, and absolutely, 100% _ lame.” _

“You two, _ please,” _ Shuichi cut in before their bickering could escalate, and he got his phone prepared for the photo. “I want to take this picture and get Kokichi back in the car.”

“Hey! I’m not even cold yet!”

With his complaint ignored, Kokichi and Kaito stood on either side of Shuichi, looking into the camera he held out, and smiled before Shuichi took the picture.

The photo itself wasn’t the best, and the Northern Lights were only just barely able to be seen in the background, but with how happy all three of them looked, it was hard to argue that they needed another one.


End file.
